Revenge In a New Way
by secretlover101
Summary: Fang embarrasses Max in front of Iggy, who, undeniably will tell the whole Flock. Now, she put blonde dye in Fang's shampoo. What will come out of this? Fax, of course!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride_

"_**Psh, Max, you are WAY more jealous than I can ever be."**_

"_**Yeah right, Mr. I-have-no-life-so-I'm-telling-Max-that-she-gets-more-jealous-than-me." Max spat.**_

" _**Well, I wasn't the one who got jealous when I kissed Lissa" Fang retorted.**_

"_**Oh hell no" Max just stormed off after that.**_

_**Max POV**_

_**I can't believe he just said that…and in front of Iggy too! Now the whole Flock is going to know about it. But I have the perfect idea for revenge…I can put blonde hair dye in his shampoo bottle! Then I can tease him about being a dumb blonde! Perfect. Now where's that bank card…**_

_**When Fang came out of the shower, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so FUNNY. I was laughing hysterically and he looked at me like I was an escapee from a mental institution. **_

"_**Nice hair." I managed to choke out before Fang went sprinting towards the mirror. ((A/N: Fang's hair is wet and he's shirtless ))**_

"MAX-" was all I heard before I ran towards the backyard. I could hear Fang taking after me. I took a deep breath and turned around. I was surprised, because I didn't notice Fang.

"Gotcha" I heard from behind me. I immediately turned around and saw Fang standing there, with a mischievous smile on his face. _Uh oh. _I instantly thought. _This isn't gonna be good._

"That wasn't very nice" He said darkly. I internally gulped. But my quick thinking saved me.

"Who said I was nice? You should know that by now. I think that blonde dye is going to your head." I retorted.

_**((A/N: get the pun? Blonde hair?…head? oh forget it)) **_

"It comes out in 'bout 6 weeks" I added. All of a sudden, he took a step back, making me take one too. I was cornered against a tree, with no escape. Fang's arms snaked around my waist.

"Fang, what are you-"

"Just a little payback" he said mischievously. He then gently nuzzled the side of my neck with his nose. I involuntarily shivered. He was trying to seduce me! I can beat him at his own game. My arms were on his chest and moved up and wrapped around his neck. Fang kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my heartbeat racing. His hand that was on my neck so he felt my pulse and chuckled.

"You deserved it" he said, his voice sexy and irresistible. Fang came closer, pressing his body against mine, leaning down. I felt his hot breath on my lips.

I felt nervous and frightened. I guess it must have reflected in my eyes, because Fang's smirk faded.

"You're not ready for this, are you?"

"Are you?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Just say the word" Then he pulled back completely, me, feeling cold without Fang's warmth. I pulled his arm.

"Thanks. For everything." I said, meaning every single word.

"Anytime." Was just his answer. I wonder I'm actually ready or not. But that doesn't matter. Fang's probably **so** hurt by now

"Fang, I'm so sorry. I'm just not-"

"in love with me. I know."

"Fang!"

**No One's POV**

Fang turned and began to walk away. Max ran and tripped. Fang caught her.

"Fang. I love you. More than anything. I always had. But, how will we maintain this relationship? And what if Itex-"

He cut her off.

"Max, I love you too."

"For real?"

"Yes. As real as you and me. Don't worry about Itex, when we have each other and the Flock. What's more to ask for?" With that, his arms slid around her. Max stiffened Fang quickly removed his hands.

"Sorry…" he began.

"No, not that. The Flock is watching us." Max whispered.

"Oh." Fang said.

"Oh my god Fang! You still have your shirt on and we're close enough to kiss each other!" Max exclaimed softy.

"Then, why don't you?"

"Fang, we don't know if -"

"We won't know unless we try it out." Fang pointed out.

"And let's start with the Flock now. I guarantee their approval." Fang persuaded Max.

"Max, we'll take it slowly." Fang added.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Fang's arms once again snaked around her waist and Max put her arms around his neck. His head leaned down, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Slowly, Max reciprocated the kiss. It was passionate, and the couple was so into their little necking, they didn't notice the cheers of their Flock. Both of them warm, tingles going through their bodies. Max felt her mouth open against Fang's and they tasted each other for a considerable amount of time before Iggy cam and split them up. Both faces showed identical fiery redness. Max then pouted for a second, but Fang caught it. And smirked. His eyes twinkled with amusement and love.

**What did I tell you? **The Voice said.

_Shut up Jeb _Max thought. Nothing was ever going to separate her and Fang. Well, with the exception of Iggy. Max laced her hands through Fang's and lightly ran her other hand over his hair, in which they both chuckled, leaving Iggy with a clueless expression on his face. And just think this started with Fang embarrassing her…

**A/N: Well, I hoped you guys love it!!!! And don't worry, there will be more Fax stories coming. R&R!!!! Please??? *The Flock gives you Bambi eyes* lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm back from my three year hiatus! All I can say is "Wow." I'm going to edit this story and possibly write a second chapter for it. Thanks to those who reviewed and provided feedback. I look forward to hearing what you guys think!


	3. Edited:Revenge In a New Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

_**Fang and Max were at it again.**_

_**"Yeah right Max, you are WAY more jealous than I can ever be."**_

_**"Seriously, get over yourself! Mr. I-have-no-life-so-I'm-telling-Max-that-she-gets-more-jealous-than-me." Max spat.**_

_"**Well, I wasn't the one who got jealous when I kissed Lissa." Fang retorted.**_

_**"Oh hell no-" Max stormed off before she finished her thought.**_

Max POV

I cannot believe he just said that, especially in front of Iggy! Thanks to him, now the Flock is going to know as well. But I have the perfect idea for revenge. I can put blonde hair dye in his shampoo bottle. Perfect! So much for being a dumb blonde…Now where is that bank card?

When Fang came out of the shower, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so FUNNY. I was laughing hysterically and he looked at me like I was an escapee from a mental institution.

"Nice hair." I managed to choke out before Fang went sprinting towards the mirror, forgetting the fact that his towel was the only thing covering him.

"MAX-" was all I heard before I ran towards the backyard. I could hear Fang taking after me. I took a deep breath and turned around. I was surprised, because I didn't notice Fang.

"Gotcha" I heard from behind me. I immediately turned around and saw Fang standing there, with a mischievous smile on his face. _Uh oh. _I instantly thought. _This isn't gonna be good._

"That wasn't very nice" He said darkly. I internally gulped. But my quick thinking saved me.

"Who said I was nice? You should know that by now. I think that blonde dye is going to your head." I retorted.

"It comes out in 'bout 6 weeks" I added. All of a sudden, he took a step back, making me take one too. I was cornered against a tree, with no escape. Fang's arms snaked around my waist.

"Fang, what are you-"

"Just a little payback" he said mischievously. He then gently nuzzled the side of my neck with his nose. I involuntarily shivered. He was trying to seduce me! I can beat him at his own game. My arms were on his chest and moved up and wrapped around his neck. Fang kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my heartbeat racing. His hand was on my neck so he felt my pulse and chuckled.

"You deserved it" he said, his voice sexy and irresistible. Fang came closer, pressing his body against mine, leaning down. I felt his hot breath on my lips.

I felt nervous and frightened. I guess it must have reflected in my eyes, because Fang's smirk faded.

"You're not ready for this, are you?"

"Are you?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Just say the word" Then he pulled back completely, and I was left feeling cold without Fang's warmth. I pulled his arm.

"Thanks. For everything." I said, meaning every single word.

"Anytime." Was just his answer. I wonder I'm actually ready or not. But that doesn't matter. Fang's probably so hurt by now.

"Fang, I'm so sorry. I'm just not-"

"in love with me. I know."

"Fang!"

No One's POV

Fang turned and began to walk away. Max ran and tripped. Fang caught her in an instant.

"Fang. I love you. More than anything. I always had. But, how will we maintain this relationship? And what if Itex-"

He cut her off.

"Max, I love you too."

"For real?"

"Yes. As real as you and me. Don't worry about Itex, when we have each other and the Flock. What's more to ask for?" With that, his arms slid around her. Max stiffened Fang quickly removed his hands.

"Sorry…" he began.

"No, not that. The Flock is watching us." Max whispered.

"Oh." Fang said.

"Oh my god Fang! You still don't have your shirt on and we're close enough to kiss each other!" Max exclaimed softy.

"Then, why don't you?"

"Fang, we don't know if -"

"We won't know unless we try it out." Fang pointed out.

"And let's start with the Flock now. I guarantee their approval." Fang persuaded Max.

"Max, we'll take it slowly." Fang added.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Fang's arms once again wrapped around her waist and Max put her arms around his neck. His head leaned down, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Slowly, Max reciprocated the kiss. It was passionate, and the couple was so into their little necking, they didn't notice the cheers of their Flock. Both of them warm, tingles going through their bodies. Max felt her mouth open against Fang's and they tasted each other for a considerable amount of time before Iggy cam and split them up. Both faces showed identical fiery redness. Max then pouted for a second, but Fang caught it. And smirked. His eyes twinkled with amusement and love.

What did I tell you? The Voice said.

Shut up Jeb Max thought. Nothing was ever going to separate her and Fang. Well, with the exception of Iggy. Max laced her hands through Fang's and lightly ran her other hand over his hair, in which they both chuckled, leaving Iggy with a clueless expression on his face. And just think this started with Fang embarrassing her…

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's not much better than the first though.**


End file.
